


It's about trust

by Andramion



Series: ask meme fic(let)s / tumblr prompts / drabbles [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, oikawa just likes being dramatic, this is not angsty at all; trust me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andramion/pseuds/Andramion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Iwa-chan, will you.. will you still love me?" Oikawa asks, his hand coming up and blindly searching for Hajime's and completely on the automatic, Hajime moves his forward to press against Oikawa's fingertips.</p>
<p>"After..," Oikawa goes on, hesitating, "after I lose all my hair?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's about trust

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: trust // "i told you"

"Hey, Iwa-chan?"

Hajime's hands still and he looks down at Oikawa, waiting for him to continue. For a moment longer, Oikawa stays quiet, but then his voice comes out. A little shaky, trembling.

The last time Hajime heard him sound like that, they were fifteen and Oikawa injured his knee for the first time.

"Iwa-chan, will you.. will you still love me?" Oikawa asks, his hand coming up and blindly searching for Hajime's and completely on the automatic, Hajime moves his forward to press against Oikawa's fingertips.

"After..," Oikawa goes on, hesitating, "after I lose all my hair?"

Hajime huffs in exasperation, claps Oikawa over the back of his head  before pushing his thumb forward over the power button of the clippers in his hand. They buzz to life immediately and Hajime moves them closer to Oikawa's head.

"It'll grow back, dumbass. And I'm not even taking all of it off. Don't worry and stop making such a big deal out of it."

He tries his best not to imagine the pout on Oikawa's lips as he moves the clippers over Oikawa's skull - the guards are set at a length of a few centimetres, but it's short compared to the current length. He takes extra care when he angles it around the chewing gum Takeru had gotten stuck in it, cutting it out and watching it drop onto Oikawa's shoulder.

"All done," Hajime mutters eventually, shutting off the buzzing and pulling the cover off of Oikawa. He busies himself clearing away the mop of hair on the floor, but from the corner of his eye he can see Oikawa rubbing his hands over his own hair, testing the feeling of it.

"I'm going to look horrible," Oikawa declares after a while, covering his face. "Don't let me look in any mirrors, Iwa-chan."

Hajime laughs out loud at that. He empties the dust pan in the bin and looks over at Oikawa, who's still got his back towards him.

"I still don't understand why you didn't just go to a hairdresser's, instead forcing me to do this."

At this, Oikawa turns around and there that pout is, just like Hajime knew it would be.

"I told you, it's about trust, Iwa-chan."

He shakes his head as if he's somehow making sense and _Hajime_ is the one not getting it. What Hajime _doesn't_ get is how Oikawa's hair - at this length - still manages to be so... so _floppy_.

"Well, then just trust me when I say you look fine. Just as..." Hajime waves his hand, not really willing to use any of the words that he could fill in here. Pretty, hot, beautiful. Oikawa's head is big enough already. ".. as always."

Still, Oikawa seems to pick up on what Hajime was thinking just fine, because the pout eases out and stretches into a grin as he steps up closer to Hajime. _Smirk,_ he corrects himself.

"So," Oikawa says, running a hand through his hair again, and Hajime can't help but follow the way strands of hair flit through those slender fingers, "you _do_ still love me, right, Iwa-chan?"

Hajime swallows and steels himself, bringing his own hand up to shove Oikawa's away and thread his own fingers into Oikawa's hair. He can still get a good enough grip on it, it seems. He flattens his palm against Oikawa's head and pulls him closer, his other hand coming to rest at the small of Oikawa's back.

"I told you not to worry," he whispers against Oikawa's mouth, glancing up at Oikawa's eyes - pupils blown wide, eyelids slowly lowering - and he brushes their lips together lightly, "didn't I?"


End file.
